Imaginary
by Kjminame
Summary: This place is unfamilar to her. Beautiful, but unfamilar. And him. Was any of it truly real? Did Kagome ever really love him? Songfiction.


**Imaginary**

_**I linger in the doorway**_

Kagome had gotten up for a cup of hot chocolate, and held the mug tightly in her hands. She sipped it slowly in the middle of the night, and just watched him sleep peacefully. Sesshomaru was wrapped up in the covers of his large, silk ridden bed. His eyes were softly closed, his aura felt as light as a butterfly's wings. He looked warm, but somewhat uncomfortable. Suddenly, Sesshomaru reached over and hugged the other side of the bed pleasantly. He felt around it, like he was looking for something. Still in his unconscious state, he drowsily said her name.

"Kagome."

_**Of alarm clock screaming**_

Kagome's smile alighted and she made her way towards her side of the bed. She set the hot chocolate mug down on the stand beside her, and than disappeared her body beneath the covers. She rolled onto her side, and cuddled into his arms, which were already open to welcome her. Sesshomaru's unrest melted away as he felt her skin press against his once again.

_**Monsters calling my name**_

Kagome had never felt so at home in someone's arms before. She never believed she could love someone again after cherishing Inuyasha for so long. There had been no greater pain in her life, than the pain she felt after letting her beloved Inuyasha free from her heart.

_**Let me stay**_

But all the agony, what she had lost, had all been washed away with a single gaze when Sesshomaru came to her through the mist. Kagome never thought she could thank someone so much for just loving her back. But she did not need to thank Sesshomaru, for it was not a chore for him to love her. Kagome, to him, is what made the sun rise in the morning, and what made it set at dusk.

_**Where the wind will whisper to me**_

She laid at ease in his grasp as she drifted into unconsciousness. Her breathing became softer and more shallow. The objects in sight started to blur together, and the blankets that mured her figure began to warm her delicate, rich skin. Sesshomaru's grip on her body began to loosen as he fell into a deeper sleep.

_**Where the raindrops as they're falling tell a story**_

Kagome was as still as the water of a lake as she fell into a new dream.

_**In my field of paper flowers **_

She found herself immersed in a clearing, surrounded by white and lavender colored flowers. They were small, and in a thick blanket over the clearing. The grass under her feet was green, like most grass, but it was darker somehow, seemingly more healthy. Miles of forest laid outside the field, all with towering trees which sent their roots deep within the soil of the ground.

_**And candy clouds of lullaby**_

The breeze caressed her cheeks lightly, and caused her soft, ebon curls to lift from her shoulders. She glanced around where she stood, addled. She wasn't familiar with this place. She had no idea where she was.

_**I lie inside myself for hours**_

"Wow." Kagome gasped out loud, although no one could hear her because she was alone. She glanced down to her shoes quickly, hearing something brush against them. She noticed a lone, white flower in front of her feet, sitting lonesomely. Kagome knelt down to her knees to touch it's petals. They felt like pure silk on her sensitive fingertips. The soft sensation caused her to break a wide smile.

_**And watch my purple sky fly over me**_

She let her knees buckle from under her, and she let herself fall swiftly onto the floor of the clearing behind her. She breathed out a calm, worry-free sigh. The quilt of flowers that had caught her had the supple essence of a cloud. Holding her lightly above the hard surface of the soil. At complete ease, she shifted her hands to the back of her head to cup it gently.

"I think I'll stay here for a bit." She thought out loud. Her eyelashes batted as if they were loosing focus. She gave in to their tantrum, and shut them. Letting the violet sky pass over her as she rested.

_**Don't say I'm out of touch**_

Kagome began to drift slowly into another slumber, until a undeniably familiar voice shattered her serenity.

_**With this rampant chaos**_

"Get back here and fight me!" Kagome's eyes instantly opened before the words even penetrated through her mind.

_**Your reality**_

She stood up harshly from the bed of petals to catch sight of a dark, fast-moving shape. It was running straight in her direction from within the confines of the forest. Her brain couldn't gather any more information before it burst forth from the trees, causing the leaves to catch it's air and fly off their branches. A giant, fur-handled sword clenched firmly in the figure's hand.

_**I know well what lies beyond my sleeping refuge**_

"Inuyasha!" Was all Kagome could think to call out. Seeing him, something inside her began to hurt. But the feeling of sorrow was quickly replaced with the emotion of happiness.

_**The nightmare I built my own world to escape **_

Sesshomaru ripped through the brushwood at the speed of light, falling like a great force of nature to connect the tip of his sword to that of Inuyasha's.

_**In my field of paper flowers**_

"Sesshomaru!" Kagome exclaimed excitedly without a single second thought. She bound forward towards him to make her existence there known, smiling happily as she ran to him.

_**And candy clouds of lullaby**_

"Sesshomaru! Hey!" She yelled again. Sesshomaru didn't move. His ears didn't even twitch slightly at the sound of her voice. Instead, the brothers continued to duel. Jumping back and forth decisively, clashing their swords together wildly, sending high-pitched rings into the brisk air. Kagome began to stop her stride ten feet back from their fight.

"Why won't he answer me?" She asked herself while staring at his stern, cold features. A confused air wound in her voice.

_**I lie inside myself for hours**_

"Sesshomaru!" Kagome screamed louder to try to attract his attention once more. It was to no avail.

_**And watch my purple sky fly over me**_

Traces of joy that had spread across her face when she first saw him quickly faded as Kagome watched him scrap with Inuyasha. A sudden burst of determination filled her eyes, and she began to dash forward towards him once again. Not stopping until she reached the sidelines of their sibling battle.

_**Swallowed up in the sound of my screaming**_

"Bastard!" Inuyasha exclaimed furiously as Kagome reached them. Sesshomaru was driving his feet into the ground, putting all of his brute force on his sword to pressure Inuyasha's down.

"So weak." Sesshomaru murmured to him condescendingly, but calmly, showing no signs of pain or exhaustion.

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome said softly, hoping that he would at least glance at her. Just once.

_**Cannot cease for the fear of silent nights**_

She reached out slowly to touch his arm. Not hesitating, not really thinking at all. Solely driven by her love for him.

_**Oh, how I long for the deep sleep dreaming**_

Kagome came to the tip of his arm, extending her fingers to feel the fabric of his white, silk kimono.

_**The goddess of imaginary light**_

Her hand went right through it. Her fingers didn't feel any sensation. Like a transparent phantom, it wasn't real. Sesshomaru wasn't ignoring her, he didn't know she was there. He couldn't hear or see her at all. Kagome pulled her hand back from his form, staring at him in devastation. Tears sprung to the rims of her sapphire blue eyes.

"Sesshomaru! Sesshomaru, please!" She frantically cried. Using both hands to roughly push at his figure for any feelings of reality, the warmth of his fair skin. Her fingers fell through him. Kagome stopped herself and looked up at him, tears running slowly down her light cheeks.

"I love you." She whispered to him. She knew he couldn't hear her, but she didn't care. She just wanted him to know.

Kagome let her eyes fall down to her feet, her tears staining the tops of her shoes. A cool chill overcoming her abruptly. She gazed back up as the sky around her faded into an unexpected darkness. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were gone. Only the wind embraced where they stood, beginning to rage harder all around her. This place was becoming less unpleasant by each second as the shadows began to swallow everything in sight.

"What the...? Sesshomaru..." Kagome spoke softly as the dimness consumed her as well. The blackness was abundant in the field. Everything was gone within seconds, including Kagome.

_**In my field of paper flowers**_

"Kagome!" A voice called out to her. Still somewhat in obscurity, Kagome began to open her eyes in a new place.

_**And candy clouds of lullaby**_

She opened them fully, coming face to face with Miroku, who was holding her weightlessly in his arms. Sango towered over top of him, while Shippo bounced up and down with worry by his knelt side. She fluttered her eyes in dizziness.

"Where am I?" Kagome asked. Before he could even answer, she overheard the sound of metal banging together firmly. She quickly snapped up from his knee, an anxious expression across her countenance . She knew exactly where she was.

"The dream! This place! How did I get here?! Where's...?! Her sentence was cut off by the rapid movement of Miroku's arms, clutching her sides and jumping back off the dirt.

_**I lie inside myself for hours**_

His spot was replaced immediately as Inuyasha came flying down from the air. Breathing heavily and grasping his sword so forcefully that his knuckles were white. His appearance was firm, but also tired. Kagome perked up impulsively as she realized who was in front of him.

"You're such a bastard, Sesshomaru." Inuyasha panted slightly, trying not to let on that he was out of breath. Sesshomaru chuckled slightly. Kagome waited for him to notice her, but his eyes didn't revert from Inuyasha's face. She began to think that ever loving him at all was a dream. As she contemplated this, a single tear ran down the side of her cheek.

"You're pathetic." Sesshomaru countered, then sheathed his sword away.

"We will continue this another day." With that, he turned on his heel and began to walk swiftly away. Without any hesitation.

'It was all a dream'. Kagome miserably thought, trying to choke back the tears that were forcefully pushing their way out.

_**And watch my purple sky fly over me**_

'It wasn't a dream, love'. A silken, soothing voice crossed the threshold of her head. She immediately glanced up to the back of his fading outline. Knowing just who it was.

'Remember my bed. Remember me unconsciously saying your name. Remember your hot chocolate on the bed stand. Remember the feel of my skin against yours. Remember it all love, but most of all, remember how much I love you.'

The velvety voice dissipated from her mind. Kagome smiled to herself as the tears subsided, still staring in his direction. In that single second, everyone but her had looked away from his backside. The single second that Sesshomaru turned his head back around to touch eyes with Kagome. He broke a smile, just for her, then turned back around to disappear into the mist-ridden forest. In that single second, Kagome realized it was all real after all. And that she couldn't wait to be with him again. His voice entered her head once more.

'I'll return for you soon, love. We'll never be parted again. Remember, I love you.'

_**Parting Words**_

_**I really enjoyed writing this song fiction. I love the song, and I am very proud of the finished product. I hope you are, too! Sorry it took me so long to get out there again! There's more stories to come.**_

_**Kjminame**_


End file.
